User talk:Holycorpse
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Swords and Potions Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I did the Buys list on the Bard page. Not sure how you wanted it to look, but the info is 100% trial and error tested on S&P -ahziz I have created an items category consisting of all item types subcategories, can you add it to the tabs at the top of the wiki? -ahziz Hey holy me and ahziz has a different format for our items. Should we decide on a single format or Just keep it how it is? The information is the same besides my "general buyers" input. - hilo A question about admins Hello Holycorpse! I'm 1bootliz (Lauren), and I would like to know what the requirements are for becoming a wiki admin for Swords & Potions. Ever since I joined, I've been a very active contributor to the wiki, specifically to the Customers section. There are some edits I would like to make to the main Customers page (such as linked pictures to all of the Customer pages), but it seems I don't have high enough privileges to be able to do so. I look forward to hearing back from you at your earliest convenience. :) Thanks, --1bootliz Admin/Editor Position Hi, I would like to become an admin or editor for this wiki. I've worked on Wikia before, doing a lot of work for the Nehrim wiki . I created and implemented its skin. I was hoping to work on the item pages for this Wikia. Right now they're not very consistent and I thought using an infobox might be helpful in that respect - still fiddling. You can see what I have so far here: http://swordsandpotions.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_item but in order to make it even more useful, I wanted to create seperate ones for each worker type... but it seems I don't have the necessary permissions to create my own templates. :] Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm open to ideas. Thanks. ToxicCosmos 11:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC)